


Home

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Rumple and Belle have twins. One of them is magical, and the other isn't. What kind of mayhem could ensue with this deadly combination?





	

Home

A/AN: Here's a little fluff for you in the place of tonight's episode, we know will be an angst fest.

The Dark One and his wife had two children during their marriage, twins to be exact. Belle Gold gave birth to a son and a daughter during their second year of marriage. The first child was a boy with chestnut brown hair and azure irises which they decided to call Gideon. The next child was a girl and her father named her Lucy Grace. She had blonde curls and his chocolate brown eyes. He'd racked his brain, attempting to configure where she'd gotten her blonde hair. Belle had told him her mother's brother had blond hair and that the gene skipped every other generation. The twin's hair colors weren't the only thing which differentiated them from each other. Gideon was completely mortal with no magic, but Lucy Grace had inherited her father's gift. Belle discovered the phenomenon one year after their birth. She'd made them a plate of mashed peas and carrots. Gideon's face was splattered with the green and orange substances, but Lucy had turned her nose at the meal. Belle had walked out of the kitchen to answer the phone when she heard crying coming from the kitchen. She ran back to find that Lucy had projected her baby food, utensils, and plate into the air and was making them dance around her brother's head. She was clapping her hands and laughing gaily but her brother wasn't so amused. He was screaming his lungs out, fearful of the peculiar display before him. Belle nearly dropped the phone as she conversed with Snow on the other line.

"I'm sorry Snow, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go," she told the other woman before ending the call. She rushed to grab Gideon out of his high chair. Whatever power had come over Lucy ceased, and the food, plate, and utensils all clattered to the ground in a massive heap. Belle was thankful the plates were made of plastic which had prevented them from shattering into a million pieces. Lucy wasn't so enthused that her fun had ended and began to wail like a banshee. Belle hoisted the squalling infant in her other arm and rushed to console them. After calming them down, she made a mad dash for her cellphone. She quickly dialed Rumple in anticipation.

"Hey, Belle! What's going on? You usually don't call me before lunch time. How are the twins doing?" he inquired in his thick brogue. Belle bit her lip nervously as she began to relay the tale to him.

"Rumple, I think Lucy has magic. She made her plate and food levitate right before my eyes. You need to come home pronto! This definitely wasn't in any of the parenting books I read. This is your area, not mine!" she lamented into the receiver.

"Calm down, sweetheart. I'll close up the shop and be home in ten minutes," he reassured her. She took a deep breath as she swiped her finger across the screen to end the call. He arrived home in the time which he'd promised. Lucy stubbornly concealed her magical abilities until later that night at bath time when she turned the bar of soap into a piranha. Luckily he'd been the one to witness it and quickly extinguished the problem. He knew his daughter wasn't purposefully trying to send him into cardiac arrest. Her abilities weren't mature enough for her to control yet, but she'd managed to awaken her powers despite all of this. A toddler who had magic she couldn't harness was a deadly combination. Magic stemmed from emotion, and he was afraid his wee one could cause great havoc if her magic and emotions ever minced, especially when she threw a tantrum. Rumpelstiltskin created a cuff for his daughter to wear that prohibited her from using magic until she was old enough to understand it. He observed Gideon carefully but concluded his boy hadn't inherited his magical genes.

When Lucy was seven, he began to teach her how to control her abilities. He made it clear to her that she wasn't allowed to use for magic to hurt people. She should only use her magic to help others and only if the situation was a dire one. Lucy longed to please her father but her curiosity got the better of her. The first time she had used her magic against her father's wishes was when she'd turned a schoolyard bully into a slug for insulting Gideon's suit and tie their father had made him wear on picture day. She'd been suspended for a week. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but feel a little smug about his daughter's choice of vermin. Belle wanted him to give her a harsher punishment than no TV for a week. He'd tried to get her to look on the bright side when he'd explained the positives of the situation, such as the fact she hadn't squished him under her boot. It hadn't gone over too well, and Belle had made him sleep on the couch that night. Belle didn't want Lucy to use her magic anymore after that. She believed it was too dangerous despite Rumple's best attempt to lecture her on the dangers of it.

One day Lucy decided to have a tea party with her stuffed animals on the ceiling. Lucy was caught up in her own little world as she served her imaginary guests pretend scones and cups of hot chocolate. Belle had called her downstairs to leave for school, but she'd declined.

"Lucy, get down here this instant!" the beauty demanded. Lucy ignored her as she continued to converse with her guests. Belle sighed in defeat, raking her hands through her hair frustratingly. She walked downstairs where Gideon was waiting.

"Mama, what's wrong?" the chestnut haired boy inquired to his mother.

"Your sister is having a tea party on the ceiling and won't come down!" she grumbled as she dialed her husband's number. Rumpelstiltskin had just unlocked the pawnshop when he received the call from his vexed wife.

"Hello, sweetheart! What's going on this morning?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as he switched the closed sign to open.

"It's Lucy...She's having a tea party on the ceiling. She's levitating upside down with an entire table and chairs. She won't come down. Where are the parenting books on how to care for your child with magical abilities!?" she cried, and he sighed as he ran his fingers through his short hair. It'd been years since he'd sported a longer style. He believed it made him look younger and well distinguished.

"I'll be home in a moment," he sighed as he magicked himself back to the salmon Victorian, not even bothering to drive the Cadillac home.

"She's in her room," Belle supplied, pointing to the stairs.

"Take Gideon to school, Belle. I'll take care of Lucy," he returned with a stern look permeating his features. Belle silently obliged, placing her hand on the small of her son's back as she escorted him out the front door.

Rumpelstiltskin straightened his tie as he stalked up the staircase to confront his daughter. The door was opened to her room, and he listened to her converse with her imaginary friends for a moment.

"I don't believe mom approves of my magic, Riddley. The kids at school all think I'm a freak and that I'm going to be evil like my papa once was. I wish I could travel to another realm where my magic was praised. It would even be cool if I could go to a school like Hogwarts. At least I'd fit in there." She sighed despondently, and Rumpelstiltskin felt his heart falter at her secret confession. He knew his children had a hard time making friends because of who their father was. He knew they truly didn't fit in here. He bit his lip as he remembered the magical wand he'd locked away for safe keeping, the one he'd taken from Zelena years ago. Would they be better off going back home to the Dark Castle? He knew none of them belonged in this world. The non-magical residents of the Enchanted Forest had coped well with the transition. Most of them preferred the modern conveniences this realm offered, but Rumpelstiltskin was an old soul. He'd survived hundreds of years without any of this stuff. If they returned home, then he could teach Lucy how to properly control her magic. He knew she'd feel at home there just as he once had.

"Lucy, it's time to come down from there, darling," he commanded his daughter. He snapped his fingers, bringing the floating table and chairs back down to the floor. He caught his daughter as she fell and placed her on his shoulder. She buried her nose against the crook of his neck, inhaling his comforting scent deeply.

"Papa, I don't want to go to school today. All the kids do is make fun of me. They all hate me, and no one will play with me because they're afraid I'll hurt them," she whispered. He rubbed her back consolingly as they walked over to her bed. He deposited her on the gold and pink duvet. The mattress dipped as he sat down beside her.

"Lucy you shouldn't give your mama a hard time like that. She loves you very much and so do I," he reassured her as he tousled her blonde curls lightly.

"I just want to be normal like everyone else," she remarked, kicking her feet back and forth

"You're special Lucy Grace, and were never meant to be normal. You'll do extraordinary things one day, and get to see places the people of this town have only dreamed of. The blood of the dark one runs through your veins. The essence and goodness of your mother is also minced with it. You were born out of true love which makes you no ordinary child," he declared, placing his arm around her. She leaned against his shoulder as he carded his fingers through her hair.

"Why don't you skip school just this once and go spend the day at the shop with papa?" he suggested to the blonde haired beauty.

"I'd like that very much," she answered, flashing him a brilliant smile which mirrored her mother's.

"Let us go then," he said as he clasped her hand tightly in his, transporting them back to the pawnshop.

~X~

Later that night after the twins had been put to bed, he decided it was time to broach the subject he'd been pondering over earlier to Belle. He watched as she brushed out her thick tresses in the mirror. He was already in bed, awaiting her to join him.

"Did you ever talk some sense into Lucy?" she inquired as she flipped off the light switch and crawled into bed beside him. She turned on the lamp on the bedside table before turning over to face him.

"Not exactly. Belle, there's something we really need to talk about. I feel like Lucy's abilities are inhibited here. She feels smothered in this world. I think she should be somewhere where she could learn how to use them properly. We've been here since the curse began, and I don't know about you, but I'd really like a change of scenery. Haven't you ever thought about going back?" he probed.

She leaned back against the headboard, respiring deeply. "I've been waiting for years for you to make that suggestion, Rumpelstiltskin. I think it would be wonderful to take our children back home. Storybrooke has never felt like home to me. I miss your castle, the mountains, the mystical creatures this land doesn't have. Well, I can't say I miss the ogres," she chortled, her cheeks flushing lightly underneath the lamplight. He reached over and brushed a soft kiss against her lips gently.

"I'm so glad you didn't fight me on this," he remarked as an anxious knot loosened in his chest.

"Rumple, our children always come first. I want them to grow and thrive, even if that isn't here in Storybrooke. Finding their special place in the world is all that matters to me," she told him.

"Then let's go home, tomorrow. I don't want to wait another day!" he declared, rolling over on top of her. Her chestnut hair splayed behind her as she gazed into his eyes amorously.

"Home sounds like a splendid place to be," she grinned, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. He kissed her senselessly before falling into marital bliss. The following day, the Dark One and his wife returned to the Enchanted Forest with their children. They never returned to Storybrooke. Gideon married a princess from a faraway kingdom and became a revered king. He ruled the lands with the same kind heart which his mother had. Lucy became a powerful sorceress, known as the Light One. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle lived out their days immortally in the Dark Castle. Sometimes they would go on deals or travel to other realms just as she'd always desired, and they lived happily ever after.

A/AN: I didn't wish to go into too much detail when it came to the Rumbelle babies. You can decide for yourselves how things played out. I hope you enjoyed this little fic!


End file.
